


lunchbox

by godgaypeen



Series: Hunt [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: A little bit of violence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire!Brian, Vampire!Jae, also dowoon is mentioned in this but sungjin isnt, but im playing it safe by tagging it as graphic, human!wonpil, i feel bad for sungjin hes lovely but i cant picture him as a vampire or anything, jae is hungry, not enough to be considered particularly graphic tho, wonpil is lonely and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: "What kind of trouble could I possibly get into at a library?"Kim Wonpil literally bumps into a creature of the night in the form of one tall, blond, and frightfully handsome Park Jaehyung.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839850
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	lunchbox

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of two vampire!jaepil one-shots in the Hunt mini-series. Basically, the first one is Jae as the vampire, and the second one would be Wonpil as the vampire, and you don't have to read both as they are standalone albeit being in the same series.
> 
> But of course, I'd appreciate it if you'll read both, especially considering the fact that the ideas of vampire!jaepil are both hot as fuck.

Kim Wonpil spent way too much time in the library, and it was starting to be a little pathetic.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with using free time to surround oneself with items that could fill one’s head with new information and whisk them away to other realms beyond reality, but the poor guy had been going into the library daily for hours at a time as a replacement for a never-ending emptiness that was his own existence. Fresh out of college, others his age would rarely set foot in such a place as willingly as he, opting for clubs and bars and such locations that did not require an extensive exercise of the brain, which made sense considering the fact that he did not have many friends his age, much less those who understood his overwhelming passion for reading.

Hours and hours would pass as he perused the shelves back and forth with silent glee, enticing titles of fiction and non-fiction books desperately calling out his name, begging to be read. It did not matter the genre, he devoured books as if they were his one source of life; psychological thrillers, detective crime, the occasional romance, and even horror novels that involved creatures of the night such as vampires and werewolves! The lucky ones were plucked out from their place amongst the rest and stacked one on top of the other until he had too many to carry in his arms, and only then he would place them onto the nearest table. Sinking into a not-so-comfortable chair, he would read page after page until the words began to blur together, his head swimming with visuals and imagery that he ended up setting the book down, needing a break. This became a habit for the dark-haired young man to the point where the librarian at the front desk knew him by name, and it warmed his heart to belong in such a serene place like this.

Even then he knew he did not quite fit in as much as he’d like, as he was not exactly the most peaceful person in the library. Sometimes, much to the other patrons’ annoyance, he was a little too loud, letting out long and colourful expletives after dropping his stacks of books on more than one occasion due to his clumsy nature. Other times, he would accidentally bump into other people as he walked from aisle to aisle in search of books to dig into, his thoughts a whirlwind of distraction to the point where he never watched where he was going… like today.

“Oof!” Wonpil yelped loudly as he collided with another much taller person. He landed painfully on his ass, the stack of books he was holding sent sprawling across the floor, strewn in such an odd fashion that you would have expected the dark-haired man to have bumped into a brick wall, or even into a speeding car due to the sheer force of impact. At first, he wondered if he _had_ bumped into a wall somehow, but as he looked up and saw an outstretched hand patiently offering assistance, he knew whoever this person was, he simply was a lot stronger than Wonpil, considering the fact that he did not seem to be affected by his actions whatsoever.

“Are you going to stare at my hand or are you going to let me help you up?” A voice like honey yet tinged with the slightest hint of annoyance spoke, causing him to mindlessly place his hand into the other’s bigger and surprisingly ice-cold ones. He felt himself being lifted off the floor, his knees a little wobbly from the earlier altercation, and suddenly he was face to face with what could possibly be the most gorgeous person he had ever seen in his entire life.

“T-Thanks,” Wonpil mumbled, averting his eyes from the handsome man’s gaze as he blushed a deep shade of red. He did not seem to be that much older than he, yet he gave off a sense of maturity and elegance that the younger one simply did not seem to possess. Perhaps it was mostly due to the black and definitely-expensive turtleneck he was wearing with the sleeves rolled up in contrast to Wonpil’s own hoodie-and-jeans ensemble, but he felt severely self-conscious standing next to this person who was technically a little overdressed for a simple visit to the library. Everything about this stranger screamed perfection, from the top of his impeccable blond hair to the soles of his equally expensive shoes, even the thought of bumping into such an exquisite man became too much to bear for the now-flustered boy. 

“I’m so sorry for bumping into you.” He continued, a little louder this time, his gaze traveling to his hand which was still being held by the other man. Quickly pulling his hand away without waiting for a response, he bowed apologetically to the other before turning his back towards him and dropping to his knees to collect the poor books that had fallen, carefully retrieving them before the front desk librarian noticed anything out of the ordinary.

A little too preoccupied with the books, Wonpil did not notice the other man kneeling to pick up a book until they both reached for it at the same time. Once again, warm hands met cold ones in passing as the latter managed to grab the book first, straightening up to full height as the younger one did the same, hugging the books in his arms a little closer to his chest than before.

“Bram Stoker’s _Dracula_?” The blond scoffed as he glanced at the cover of Wonpil’s book in bemusement. “You’re into vampires, kid?” He asked with a smirk, sounding almost condescending to the younger man, which of course caused him to be a little defensive of his own personal reading preferences. _At least it wasn’t Twilight_ , he thought to himself.

He not-so-gracefully snatched the book from the other’s grasp, a small pout appearing upon his face. “I’m not a kid, you’re probably only a few years older than me,” Wonpil replied indignantly, sounding almost exactly like an actual child would.

“Oh, really?” The taller one quirked an eyebrow in an unmistakeably smug manner, an expression that made the smaller one a little uncomfortable, squirming under his almost-piercing gaze.

“And vampires aren’t real, so who cares if I find them interesting?” He continued, about to launch into a spiel about how one’s personal taste in fiction should never be judged by others when the front desk librarian appeared behind the tall stranger, a look of concern on her face at the sight of him and Wonpil.

“Is everything okay, Wonpil? I heard some books falling.” She asked him, eyes searching for any sign of fallen books on the floor.

Wonpil was about to answer, but the blond spoke first. “Nothing happened here, don’t worry.”

“Oh, well I thought-”

“You thought wrong, then.” He insisted, his voice dropping dangerously low, and for a moment, Wonpil thought he saw the librarian swallow a nervous gulp before scurrying away back to her post at the front desk. _What was that all about?_

“So… Wonpil, was it?” He turned his attention back to the young man, who nodded hastily in response to his own name despite recalling his mother’s advice strongly warning him against having prolonged conversations with people he did not particularly know, and this man definitely fit into that criteria. “You should be careful next time, wouldn’t want you to get into trouble with people who are less… considerate than I am.”

Wonpil frowned, asking “What kind of trouble could I possibly get into at a library?” but merely receiving a shrug from the other.

“I’ll see you around, Wonpil.” The blond nodded at him with a knowing smile before walking away, leaving the smaller man with his books.

-

Ten days since the incident, Wonpil consistently spent his time at the library, devouring book after book and ensuring that he does not accidentally bump into anyone else if he could help it. For a while, it worked as he became more aware of his surroundings, but he figured it was mostly due to the fact that he was not exactly looking for some books to read; he was actively searching for someone in particular.

Oh yes, the dark-haired young man was anxious to see the handsome blond stranger in the turtleneck again, and it was starting to drive him crazy just thinking about him. The poor guy was, in every sense of the word, _intrigued_ by him, often finding himself thinking of the way he towered over his own smaller frame while he had his hand in the blond’s cold ones, and for some embarrassing reason, realized he might actually have a teeny tiny crush on him. He knew better than to develop possible feelings for someone he only had one brief interaction with and may never meet again, but he could not help it. That man was way too gorgeous and definitely out of his league, which proved how ambitious he was in the first place. Still, Wonpil wished he could at least see him around town somehow, and it seemed that his wish came true as soon as he thought of it.

He had been walking towards the library from his home, and as he walked along the sidewalk with earphones on, he spotted a somewhat familiar figure exiting a café with another guy, one equally as good-looking as he with fox-like features that created an extremely intelligent glint in his eyes. Wonpil stopped in his tracks as the two sharing an umbrella began to head in his direction, and the blond noticed him almost immediately, a small smile appearing upon his handsome face at the sight of him, which was enough to make his heart stop for a moment.

“Hey… Wonpil, right?” He greeted him as Wonpil tugged at his earphones, nodding brightly as a response. The blond’s friend gave him a friendly smile, which he reciprocated with his own. “Are you heading to the library?”

“Yeah, thought I’d get some reading done.” He replied as if he had literally any other place to go in the first place. Deciding to introduce himself to the other good-looking guy in order to not look rude in front of his library crush, he stuck his hand out with a smile. “Hi, I’m Wonpil.”

The friend took his hand and gave it a firm shake, which would have already been a noticeable impression had he not focused solely on the fact that his hand was extremely cold as if he had been walking around gloveless on a winter night. He wondered if these two worked in a chilly office or something to have such dreadfully cold hands. “I’m Brian. How do you know Jae?” _Jae? Holy shit, even his name is hot_ , Wonpil thought to himself.

“We met at the library.” He answered.

“Oh, ‘met’ is an understatement, this guy bumped into me and sent all the books flying.” The blond -Jae- clarified with shooting a knowing smile at Wonpil, which sent his heart into a frenzy only to be rudely reminded of falling onto his ass the first time they met.

“Let’s not dwell on that for my sake, please?” Wonpil’s cheeks burned as the two grinned at his expense. “I’m still so embarrassed...”

Brian’s eyes twinkled sincerely as he spoke. “Aw, Jae, look at him, he’s blushing! How adorable!” He cooed as the smaller man squirmed in embarrassment. “You’re lucky to come across such a cute little _human_.” He said, adding emphasis on ‘human’, which kind of sounded like an odd choice of word considering the fact that the three of them were not extra-terrestrial or whatever, but the dark-haired young man figured he was just one of those people who phrased things differently.

“You’ll scare him off if you keep talking like that.” Jae chastised his friend, who put up his hands in surrender. “Don’t you have somewhere to be right now?”

Brian made a show of checking his watch and a panicked expression flashed across his attractive features. “Oh, you’re right! It’s nice to meet you, Wonpil, but I’ve got to run.” He nodded politely at him.

“Likewise.” He replied, watching as Jae attempted to hand over the umbrella that he was holding over the two of them.

“You should take this.” He said to Brian, who shook his head.

“You need it more than I do.” His friend responded before asking as an afterthought. “Oh, right… are you having dinner at home tonight? I could save some pints for you if you want.” _Pints? Do they drink beer in pints for dinner or something?_ Wonpil wondered. 

This time, it was Jae’s turn to shake his head, looking squarely at Wonpil with an unreadable expression as he spoke. “Don’t worry, I think I’ll be a little busy with my own dinner later.” Brian gave the two a knowing smile, then excusing himself, ducking under the shade as he walked away.

_Was dinner code for sex or something?_ Wonpil was definitely not a virgin, so his mind understandably went haywire at the thought of Jae having his wicked way with him against the wall in a secluded corner of the library or countless other possibilities that he was all-too-willing to hope for. Sure, Jae had not expressed obvious hints of being attracted to Wonpil in the two interactions they had so far, but he did not mind if the blond had plans to use him and ghost him later on; he was all-too-familiar with those kinds of situations.

“Change of plans, we’ll go to your place instead of the library. Is that okay?” Jae asked.

_Oh my fucking god, they were definitely going to fuck_.

-

Jae hovered by the entrance to Wonpil’s apartment -which he shared with an adorable guy named Dowoon- even as the latter had unlocked the door for them to enter the empty apartment.

“What’s wrong? You can come in, you know.” Wonpil said with a questioning look, a hand still on the doorknob. “What are you, a vampire? ‘You have my complete permission to enter my wonderful home’.” He joked, but Jae did not seem to find it amusing, letting out a scoff before slipping past him, the younger one pouting at the lack of approval for his dumb joke. If this was going to affect the outcome of Jae’s visit to his home in any way (meaning he would possibly have to spend a little time with his hand instead of getting pounded as he assumed he would), it was not shown on the handsome man’s face.

In fact, he seemed to be absolutely charmed by Wonpil’s quaint little place, observing the Gundam figures carefully arranged in display with fascination. The owner himself was a little embarrassed as he felt like a child under scrutiny, but those feelings of insecurity all evaporated when Jae arrived at the kitchen. “Have you got some beer?” The blond asked, gesturing to the fridge, to which Wonpil nodded in response, recalling the faint memory of seeing his housemate Dowoon coming in with some new 6-packs of beer after a fairly recent grocery trip.

The guest opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of beer as Wonpil leaned against the kitchen counter watching as the surprisingly strong yet scrawny-looking man popped the two bottles with ease, some of the liquid spilling onto his hands and the floor. Not wanting to mess up the spotless kitchen, Jae asked for where the tissues were, the younger pointing out a drawer to his right, recalling a little too late that his housemate had moved them to a different location. “Wait, no, that’s where we keep the g-” Wonpil started to say as Jae pulled the drawer open, only for him to let out a loud hiss of astonishment and dropping the bottle of beer he was holding, causing it to shatter upon impact with the kitchen floor, recoiling at the sight of-

“GARLIC!” Jae wrinkled his nose and glared menacingly at Wonpil, who gulped nervously at the sight of his guest being so distraught to the point where his fangs were bared- wait. _Fangs?_ Yep, right where Jae’s canine teeth should be were two elongated pointy ones instead, teeth that could literally only be described as actual fangs. “WHAT THE FUCK, YOU KEEP GARLIC IN THE HOUSE?!” The taller one yelled, causing Wonpil to shrink away in fear, not quite understanding what the big deal was about garlic. He could not comprehend the situation he was in, having thought he would be inviting a handsome guy to his house for what he assumed was sex, but instead, he had accidentally brought in a dreadfully pale man who had a strange aversion to garlic as well as the freakiest teeth he had ever seen, ones that seemed to come straight out of movies and TV shows about vampires. For some strange reason, he was vaguely reminded of the time Dowoon had mentioned curious cases around the city where murder victims would turn up in dumpsters seemingly completely drained of blood.

“I- I’m sorry, my housemate l-loves garlic shrimp pasta, wait wait wait, _areyouafuckingvampire_?!” The last couple of words blended together in one jumbled mess as Wonpil jumped to a conclusion that could possibly be the stupidest yet most valid reasoning as to explain literally everything about the mysterious man; pale skin, frightfully cold hands, the way he and his friend Brian were standing under an umbrella on a day that definitely did not call for an umbrella, the refusal to enter Wonpil’s apartment without explicit permission, and of course, the goddamn fangs.

“O- Oh my god, you a-and Brian-” He began to take several steps backward nervously, the other man having an unreadable expression upon his handsome yet now unbearably dangerous features. “W-When you meant y-you were going to have d-dinner…” Wonpil trailed off as his back came into contact with the wall.

“Yes, I meant you, I could tell your blood would taste good the moment I saw you.” He replied casually, taking a step towards him as if he was not talking about draining the poor unsuspecting guy of life. _Yet here he thought he was about to get laid…_ “I have a thing for guys who get easily flustered, and you are a prime example of that.”

It was at this moment Wonpil realized the outcome tonight was not sex as he had hoped, rather… his own death. He figured once he had discovered Jae’s (and he was guessing Brian’s) deadly little secret, there was little to no chance of him living past today, considering the fact that coming across two possible freaks of nature was a _big fucking deal_ , and the blond did not seem too keen about letting Wonpil walk around freely with that kind of knowledge. Of course, this meant there was literally two options for the young man; to somehow fend for himself against the actual vampire in his house, or die trying.

Preferring the first course of action, the dark-haired man’s fight or flight instinct kicked in, and he wondered if he could outrun a vampire despite being the least athletic person he knew. It definitely did not hurt to try as he pushed himself off the wall, sprinting out of the kitchen in the direction of the front door with the blond chasing after him, his heart pumping wildly as he desperately prayed to any and all deities out there to protect him from Jae. Clearly he had zero help from them as he clumsily tripped on his own feet, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Attempting (and failing) to scramble to his feet, he was pinned to the floor as Jae towered behind him, one hand taking both of Wonpil’s wrists and holding them in place behind his back. Wonpil was crying now, a sniffling mess as he writhed under the stronger one to no avail. “Please, please, please, I don’t w-wanna die, you don’t have t-to do this, I won’t tell anyone, I swear, p-please just let me go…” He kept repeating as he cried, a shiver running down his back as his captor leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

“I love it when you humans beg like that, how pathetic.” He laughed as he straightened up, roughly pulling his poor victim to his feet along with him as well, a stark contrast to how they first met. If he had known he was going to die by the hands of a goddamn vampire, Wonpil would have avoided the stupid fucking library like the plague if it meant he would live another day. “You think I’m gonna go easy on you just because you’re the cutest victim I’ve had so far? I’m still gonna fucking drain every drop of blood from you.”

Being called cute as he was being shoved against the wall would have been heavenly for the young man if it not had been for the literal life-and-death circumstances he was currently in. Jae’s eyes were dark with bloodlust as he held Wonpil up, the latter having zero strength to keep himself from sinking to his knees as he was overwhelmed with fear to even stand on his own. “Please don’t kill me, I- I really won’t t-tell anyone, I s-sw-”

Jae’s lips spread widely into a smile, fangs on full display. “Don’t worry, I promise I wouldn’t make such a mess for your friend later.” Wonpil braced himself for the overwhelming pain as Jae clamped his mouth over the smaller man’s neck, but he was in no way prepared for the fact that being bitten by a vampire was fucking _exhilarating_.

His knees became jelly as Jae began to draw out his blood, the latter pressing his free hand to Wonpil’s mouth when he was about to scream, effectively muffling the sound as he continued to have his way with him. Yes, the moment Jae’s fangs pierced through his skin, it felt every bit as painful as getting bitten could get, yet after the initial wave of pain came the pleasure. Perhaps it was Wonpil’s brain attempting to distract him from the whole ‘I’m-going-to-be-drained-of-blood’ thing, or maybe even some vampire fluids passing dopamine or whatever into his bloodstream, but whatever it was? _It felt like sex_.

Once he got over the fact that he was going to die by the hands of a vampire, Wonpil’s body seemed to shut down completely, not even attempting to break free from the vampire’s grasp. In fact, it was as if his body was responding positively to it instead; he began to feel light-headed in a way that meant both pleasure and major blood-loss, and to his absolute horror, he could feel the blood rushing to his fucking cock. Fuck, he was starting to get hard in the middle of dying, and the close proximity of the other man being pressed against him with his mouth on his neck was not helping either. 

“Mmph…” A muffled moan escaped the young man’s lips like a sigh, and this was such a shock to Jae that he stopped sucking out Wonpil’s blood, frozen in astonishment. In all his years as a vampire, he had never imagined someone could get off of being bitten due to the whole dying-from-blood-loss thing, more often than not his victims would go limp and provide little to no struggle, and _definitely_ no sexual noises. He was sure that none of Brian’s ‘lunchboxes’ (as his friend took to calling humans) reacted the same way Wonpil did either, thus he was unsure of what to do.

Wonpil let out a small whine as Jae slowly moved his mouth away from his previous position, the vampire pulling away to look at his strange little victim. He had some of Wonpil’s blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, and his lips were stained red, yet the darker-haired man did not seem to recoil in fear as he figured he would. Instead, the smaller one bucked his hips towards the vampire, Jae's thigh brushing against what he assumed was definitely a fucking hard-on, a tent formed on the front of Wonpil's pants.

“Fucking hell, how sick and twisted do you have to be to get off in a situation like this?” Jae wondered aloud, not out of disgust, but rather… curiosity. Wonpil could barely stand without being supported by Jae’s strong arms, his face had gone pale from blood-loss, yet the rest of the blood that had not been consumed by Jae was rushing to his cock. It was fascinating to the blond vampire, it really was, and for a moment, he seriously considered keeping Wonpil as his own permanent, personal ‘lunchbox’; if this was how he was going to react to Jae feeding off of him, he figured they could come to an equally beneficial arrangement if they smoothed out some rules. That way, he would not have to worry about stalking multiple people a week just for some fresh supply of blood when he'd have a willing participant right here. 

“P-Please… I- I want…” Wonpil trailed off, finding it a little hard to speak in a volume higher than a hoarse whisper.

“What do you want?” The vampire asked in a hushed tone.

“I want more.” 


End file.
